To Lucy Heartfilia From Levy McGarden
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: Follow the story that takes place after the Grand Magic Games from Levy's point of view. GajeelxLevy hints of NatsuxLucy, JellalxErza, GrayxJuvia and ElfmanxEvergreen


A/N: Hi there! It's been such a long time since I've last written a fanfic! I just wanted to let this off my chest!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (C) Hiro Mashima ^^

* * *

_**8th of July x791**_

_I still remember it all, Lu-chan._

_On the third night as we all partied with not a single care in the world._

_Feeling victorious because of what had become, and what was still to come._

_It was like any other party. Just enjoying each other's company to the fullest._

_Even when I close my eyes right now, Lu-chan, I can still remember it all so well..._

_We were so sure of our victory._

_Do you still remember it, Lu-chan?_

_We were all so happy back then. Everything was perfect._

_Then the next day. He, the one whom you love, won in an overwhelming way... I can't help but think he did all of that for just you._

_That night as we partied again, many other things started becoming very clear._

_Like when you confessed to me how much you loved him. It wasn't that big of a surprise._

_Then on the last day there was that one fierce battle. We came out as victorious._

_We were Fiore's number 1 guild again._

_That night, as we partied to our heart's content._

_Many things finally started to be resolved.._

_Jellal and Erza resolved things between them and they got together. The council also approved of Jellal's innocence._

_Elfman and Evergreen made their relationship official. Afterwards Mirajane fainted and Lisanna cried her eyes out._

_Gray finally told Lyon he should stay away from Juvia. She belonged only to him, according to himself. I still remember Juvia's reaction. It was priceless._

_And then there was you, Lu-chan. I already knew about your huge crush on him. But I had sincerely never imagined him loving you back so intensely. The kiss you both shared was wonderful. I can still find myself crying just by remembering it._

_..._

_I can't seem to go on..._

_I.._

_He, Gajeel, the man I loved._

_He, whom I had always admired from afar. Whom I had been afraid of._

_I... In the midst of euphoria, stole a kiss from him._

_And._

_I had never expected him to,_

_... Kiss me back._

_And once again. I can't seem to grasp that feeling again. And I think it's not possible anymore._

_Because on the 7th of July..._

_We all lost to fate..._

_I... Can't seem to stop the tears falling from my eyes._

_They're all gone now..._

_Like..._

_... Died as well._

_... Also_

_..._

_And..._

_... Who I loved,_

_As well as ..._

_I can't put it into words, Lu-chan._

_I can't take it anymore._

_Somebody please help._

_X-X-X-X  
_

_**10th of July x791**_

_Lu-chan,_

_I managed to escape into a hole in the ground where they can't reach._

_I still have water and some food with me._

_Bodies are scattered all around me. I feel scared._

_The feeling of having lost them seems so unreal._

_Even more when I close my eyes. Imagining them smiling and being themselves._

_I'm preparing their graves. I don't have much time._

_I managed to find a ray of light in this hole where I'm writing from right now._

_I want to see him again, Lu-chan, so badly._

_You have no idea... How much I loved him._

_He meant everything to me._

_He was my past, my present and my future._

_He... Protected me and..._

_Lost his own life..._

_For.._

_Me..._

_Lu-chan, what is this irking pain?_

_Reality. I want to escape.._

_I feel like I'm driving insane..._

_I want to forget it all._

_I want him back.. I want all of them back._

_I want you back..._

_I've gotten tired of crying. I've gotten tired of this._

_Lu-chan, please._

_Come back._

_X-X-X-X  
_

_**10th of July x791**_

_I bid them their last farewell._

_Even if it seemed insignificant.._

_That moment..._

_It was the moment of letting go.._

_Accepting reality. Accepting fate.._

_Accepting that they're gone. That I'm the last one left._

_Realizing that my whole existence in this empty world... Doesn't mean much to those things at all._

_They'll just come and kill me just as they did to them._

_And sincerely?_

_That's all I'm just wishing for._

_I want to join them. I'm tired of this emptiness._

_I think I've lost hope._

_Who am I even writing to?_

_Lu-chan...?_

_... No_

_Lu-chan, you're also gone, aren't you?_

_I..._

_I can't go on any longer._

_What am I supposed to do._

_Memories still haunt me._

_The happiness, the pain, the loss..._

_Their presence still reflected on my scars._

_I'm finally realizing that there's not much more to be done._

_I can't even hold onto that last string of hope anymore._

_I want him. I can still feel his warmth. I can still hear his voice ringing in my head._

_..._

_I can still feel his lips brushing against mine._

_Lu-chan..._

_I..._

_Will always remember you._

_X-X-X-X  
_

**11th of July x791**

_I'm still here._

_Surprisingly, they haven't been even close to this hiding place._

_It's like they're doing it on purpose._

_Playing with my feelings. _

_Enjoying my dread._

_Their noises still terrify me, but I'm prepared to confront it._

_I'm not scared anymore._

_I've learnt to accept that my fate will be the same as theirs._

_Why did I even survive?_

_Was there a reason to?_

_Was it so I could write to you, Lu-chan?_

_Has fate decided this? _

_But is fate even on our side? _

_I can't stop thinking about it._

_When I suddenly fall asleep all I ever dream about is the past._

_I wish not to wake up again._

_I... _

_I'm so lonely..._

_I need you. _

_I need him._

_X-X-X-X  
_

_**14th of July x791**_

_Lu-chan_

_I have no more food left._

_I can still summon some water with the little strength I've left._

_I'm writing this because I can feel they're approaching._

_They've decided to strike._

_Will you ever come back?_

_Will they ever come back...?_

_Goodbye._

**FIN**

* * *

Hope I didn't make to many mistakes! / See y'all later!


End file.
